


Как одеться на вечеринку

by JJeyWill, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Когда неделю назад они, пихаясь локтями и давясь от смеха, заказывали вещи, всё это казалось отличной шуткой, не более. Они и выбирали-то по принципу максимальной пошлости: ярко-красное платье, туфли на высоком каблуке.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Как одеться на вечеринку

Когда неделю назад они, пихаясь локтями и давясь от смеха, заказывали вещи, всё это казалось отличной шуткой, не более. Они и выбирали-то по принципу максимальной пошлости: ярко-красное платье, туфли на высоком каблуке. Самое то, чтобы произвести фурор на вечеринке и оставить неизгладимое впечатление, а также множество фото на память. Вообще, красное платье было для Куроо, Бокуто для себя заказал розовое, но с ним вышла какая-то накладка и его пока не привезли. Поэтому примеркой сегодня только Куроо и занимался.

— У тебя трусы торчат, — сказал Бокуто и потыкал пальцем в длинный разрез до самого верха бедра, демонстрировавший нижнее бельё Куроо.

Куроо задумчиво посмотрел на торчащее, затем сунул руки под юбку и медленно потянул трусы вниз. Бокуто засвистел.

— Ты точно уверен, что не стоило заказать ещё и бельё? — спросил он.

Куроо скинул трусы с ног и лениво показал ему фак.

— А жаль, — сказал Бокуто.

— Сам-то себе что не заказал? — поинтересовался Куроо.

— Не догадался, — огорчённо ответил Бокуто.

Куроо посмотрел на него, прищурившись.

— Что? — Бокуто поднял брови.

— Да так… — туманно ответил Куроо и провёл руками по бокам, натягивая ткань платья.

Оно прилегало к нему как вторая кожа, гладкое и слегка лоснящееся на изгибах. Бокуто не разбирался в тканях, но эта вроде была ничего: мягкая и скользящая под пальцами. У того платья, что Бокуто заказал для себя, юбка стояла почти торчком, а значит, ткань, наверное, будет жёсткой. Красное же платье буквально стекало сверху вниз по фигуре Куроо.

— Ну, как я выгляжу? — Куроо картинно изогнулся и томно посмотрел из-под ресниц.

Бокуто оглядел его с ног до головы и прыснул. Замахал рукой и, не в силах говорить, показал большой палец. Куроо фыркнул.

— Все упадут! — в конце концов выдавил Бокуто. — Дай сфоткаю.

— Э, нет! Я же знаю, ты не утерпишь и всем рассылать начнёшь, не получится никакого сюрприза.

Бокуто вздохнул. В общем-то, Куроо был прав.

Тот, тем временем, с сомнением смотрел на туфли.

— Мне кажется, я не смогу в них ходить. Как девчонки ходят на этих каблучищах — я без понятия.

— Да ладно, просто равновесие держи, — подбодрил его Бокуто.

— Вот посмотрю я на тебя, как ты будешь держать, — огрызнулся Куроо, наклоняясь и пытаясь натянуть туфли.

Подол платья изрядно мешал, путаясь в ногах, и Куроо тихо чертыхался. Бокуто смотрел на него, на его вихляющийся зад, по которому так и тянуло с оттяжкой хлопнуть ладонью. Смех отчего-то не возвращался. Куроо совсем нельзя было назвать хрупким, тонким и, уж тем более, женоподобным. Платье смотрелось на нём по-идиотски нелепо, натянутое на широких плечах и облегающее абсолютно плоскую грудь. И тем не менее мускулистая спина с чёткой ложбинкой позвоночника, видная в глубоком вырезе, что-то цепляла внутри Бокуто. Ему хотелось влезть пальцами за край выреза, под ткань, оттянуть её и… Дальше мысль обрывалась.

— Да твою ж!.. — это Куроо попытался выпрямиться на каблуках и чуть не навернулся.

Он судорожно схватился за спинку стоявшего рядом кресла.

— Не-е-е, на фиг, наверное, — Куроо, поджав губы, недовольно смотрел себе на ноги. — Я всё-таки хочу быть целым. Эх, прощай, законченный образ!

С видимым сожалением Куроо соступил с туфлей на пол. Одёрнул на себе платье. Снова провёл ладонями по бокам. И Бокуто понял, что хочет потрогать его так сильно, что уже невозможно терпеть.

— Э-э, ты чего? — Куроо едва не отшатнулся, когда Бокуто вдруг резко поднялся с дивана и шагнул к нему.

— Интересно, — сказал Бокуто и не без внутренней дрожи положил руки Куроо на талию.

Гладкая прохладная ткань скользила под руками, стремительно нагреваясь и передавая жар скрытого под ней тела прямо в ладони. Почему-то это было совсем не то же самое, что трогать Куроо через обычные штаны и футболку. Прикосновение казалось более интимным. И более возбуждающим.

Бокуто завёл руки Куроо за спину, тронул края разреза, где ткань кончалась и начиналась горячая кожа. Подушечками пальцев Бокуто отследил эти края до самой поясницы, скользнул ниже и сжал ягодицы.

— Эй, полегче, исследователь! — хмыкнул Куроо.

Краем сознания Бокуто уловил, что у него сбилось и потяжелело дыхание. Но куда больше сейчас Бокуто занимала новизна ощущений. Ткань платья была такой тонкой, что сквозь неё чётко прослеживался весь рисунок мускулатуры, каждая выпуклость и впадинка. Бокуто вдруг подумал, что они с Куроо ведь ни разу не трогали друг друга голыми и во время своих коротких перепихов, в основном состоявших из взаимной дрочки, никогда не раздевались полностью. А сейчас Куроо в его руках казался почти обнажённым, и внизу живота стремительно тяжелело от этой мысли. Хотелось потрогать его такого всего.

Бокуто сопел и сосредоточенно щупал: спину, плечи, грудь, живот, бёдра и опять задницу. Куроо ёжился под его руками, зажимался, фыркал и наконец не выдержал:

— Да хватит меня тискать! Не знал, что тебе нравятся такие штуки, — он попытался похабно ухмыльнуться, но губы дрогнули, и ухмылка вышла чересчур кривая.

Бокуто вовсе не нравились «такие штуки», до сегодняшнего вечера он и не думал ни о чём подобном. А если и встречал фотки переодетых в женское парней, то ничего кроме смеха они у него не вызывали. Теперь же… было непонятно. Тянуло приложиться ртом к этой гладкой ткани. Бокуто впервые захотелось Куроо поцеловать.

— Эй, реально встал, что ли? — глаза у Куроо были шальные и тёмные.

Бокуто неопределённо замычал. Встал. Очень даже встал. А ещё кожа горела и сохло во рту.

— Хочу тебя, — выдохнул он.

Куроо моргнул и нервно облизнул губы.

— Ну давай подрочим, что ли, — хрипловато сказал он.

Бокуто мотнул головой, а затем нырнул вперёд и припал ртом к его плечу, скользнул ниже, к обтянутой тканью ключице, и замер в ямке у основания шеи. Коснулся ткани языком, чувствуя, как она пропитывается слюной. Куроо в его руках замер, едва дыша.

— Блядь, — потрясённо произнёс Куроо после паузы.

Бокуто языком ощущал, как быстро колотится его пульс. Сорванное дыхание шевелило волосы на макушке. И, поскольку Бокуто всё продолжал вжимать Куроо в себя, он ясно ощутил, что у Куроо стоит. На этом Бокуто окончательно повело, и он принялся лихорадочно нацеловывать грудь Куроо, тереться об неё лицом, цеплять зубами. В голове шумело, воздуха не хватало и всего было мало, мало, мало! Наткнувшись ртом на сосок, Бокуто сжал его зубами, и Куроо ахнул, выгибаясь. Его трясло крупной дрожью, он судорожно цеплялся за спину Бокуто и подавался бёдрами вперёд. Бокуто попытался запустить руки ему под подол, они переступили на месте, шатнулись и неловко приземлились на диван, но почти не заметили смены положения. Бокуто всё воевал со слишком длинной и скользкой юбкой, которая не желала задираться, и теперь без остановки вылизывал Куроо шею.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь… — сбиваясь, хрипел тот, потом содрогнулся и застонал.

Бокуто как сладкой горячей волной окатило. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Куроо. Всё плыло, будто в тумане. У Куроо было странное выражение лица и приоткрытый рот.

— Я тебя хочу, — сказал он.

У Бокуто тоненько зазвенело в голове.

— Умг, — сдавленно произнёс он и рванулся расстёгивать ставшие давно уже безумно тесными штаны.

Никогда ещё никого Бокуто не хотелось так сильно, как в эту минуту Куроо.

— Не так, — сказал Куроо, когда Бокуто попытался пристроиться, чтобы прижать их члены друг к другу.

И повернулся спиной, вставая на четвереньки. У Бокуто потемнело в глазах.

— А… — слабо выдохнул он, из последних сил цепляясь за остатки здравомыслия.

Но Куроо сдвинул бёдра, и стало ясно, что он предлагает. Бокуто всхлипнул, одной рукой дёрнул вниз штаны, другую облизал и провёл ею по члену. Задрал выше на поясницу подол платья Куроо, пристроился и толкнулся меж его сжатых бёдер. Застонали они оба одновременно. Без нормальной смазки было не слишком удобно, и Бокуто сплюнул на ладонь, пытаясь обойтись тем, что есть. О том, чтобы прерываться и идти куда-то, не могло быть и речи. Но кожа Куроо уже успела покрыться испариной, постепенно собиравшейся в капельки пота, и это облегчало скольжение.

Бокуто толкался вперёд, и Куроо отзывался стоном или мычанием на каждое его движение, уткнувшись лбом в согнутую руку. Другой рукой Куроо дрочил себе, стараясь совпасть с ритмом толчков. Бокуто держал его за бёдра, дёргая каждый раз на себя, и долбился в тесное скользкое пространство со всё возрастающей скоростью. До боли закусив губу, он не мог думать ни о чём кроме того, что ему хочется больше, сильнее, ещё сильнее, ещё, Куроо, Куроо! Платье всё норовило съехать, путалось и мялось под пальцами, Куроо под Бокуто непрерывно стонал, всхлипывал и ругался, сжимал бёдра, едва не превращая их в капкан. Бокуто задыхался, чувствуя, что он вот-вот, уже на грани, и когда с очередным отчаянным толчком всё затопило вспышкой наслаждения, он коротко закричал.

Кончил ли Куроо раньше или позже, или даже одновременно с ним, Бокуто не знал. Но когда он повалился на Куроо сверху, тот, определённо, уже получил свою разрядку. Они оба взмокли и тяжело дышали, пребывая в посторгазменной полуотключке. Наконец Куроо пошевелился и слабо брыкнулся.

— Слезь с меня. Конь. Тяжёлый.

С тяжким вздохом Бокуто сдвинулся и лёг на бок. Куроо же так и остался лежать лицом вниз, давая возможность любоваться собой в смятом и задранном платье. Белела торчащая из-под ткани ягодица, и Бокуто бездумно накрыл её рукой. Куроо поёжился, но ничего не сказал. Довольно долго они лежали в молчании. Бокуто не то что не знал, что говорить, он даже думать не мог связно о произошедшем. Поэтому неудивительно, что первым заговорил Куроо.

— Зараза, — сказал он. — Ты мне весь прикид испортил.

Бокуто моргнул.

— Да ладно, — отмахнулся он. — Постираешь, всего делов.

— При чём тут «постираешь»! — даже не видя лица было ясно, что Куроо поморщился. Затем вывернулся из-под руки Бокуто и сел. — Как будто я смогу теперь надеть это платье и не думать о… обо всём, что произошло.

— О. 

Бокуто тоже сел. Он по-прежнему не видел лица Куроо, только ухо и часть щеки, и те были красными.

— Ну… можно новое купить, — нерешительно предложил Бокуто, не отрывая взгляда от этой красноты.

— Ха, ты правда думаешь, что это что-то изменит? — Куроо странно неловким движением поднялся и направился к выходу из комнаты. — Я в душ.

Бокуто почти физически чувствовал, как изменилась атмосфера между ними двумя. Этот раз был не похож ни на один из предыдущих. Он был совсем, совсем другой. И не только из-за платья.

— Куроо! — позвал Бокуто.

Он успел испугаться, что Куроо так и уйдёт, не оглянувшись, но тот остановился в дверях и всё-таки, помедлив, обернулся.

— Что? — спросил он, так и не дождавшись от Бокуто каких-то других слов.

Если бы Бокуто сам понимал, что!

— Не знаю, — грустно вздохнул он. — Давай пожрать сходим. Есть хочу.

Куроо смотрел на него ещё пару мгновений, затем со вздохом сжал двумя пальцами переносицу и пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

— Ладно, — сказал он в конце концов, вновь поднимая взгляд. — Давай сходим.

Бокуто улыбнулся, чувствуя облегчение. И, самую малость, ещё что-то.


End file.
